Perry Xyflup
Perry Xyflup is the creator and presumable Twitter God of the perrycord canon. Her reasoning for creating the universe is unknown. But, she has stated it was to interact with her fans and friends. She spends much of her time on the social media application "Twitter". Which she has a large following on. Her posts range from personal experiences to shitposts and lulz. Personality Perry is very enthusiastic and playful. She loves to have fun and joke around. She frequently talks in ALL CAPS with several exclamation points and incorrect grammer Though perry is friendly, she has a very apparent sarcastic and snarky, even sometimes rude side to her. She gets upset frequently and posts about it. Using several profanities and curses. She uses sarcasm a lot too, which is normally seen as non-serious and more humor oriented. Which most catch on to easily. Perry has also expressed her personal in several ways. Explaining what humorous things happen, usually with her family. She has described her Mom and Dad of being suspicious of her at times, and how she's afraid they'll find her furry bara on her computer. Likes Perry, being the enthusiastic person she is, likes many many things. as you can see above, her interests include things like anime, video games, and computers. An anime that she frequently expresses interest in is the 2002 anime, Azumanga Daioh. Which is about a group of japanese high schoolers living out their daily lives, finding themselves in sad, cute, or humorous situations. Another thing she shows interest in is Youtube Poops, or YTP for short. Which are videos of various different sources (i.e. Cartoons, Music, Movies, TV etc.) remixed into depicting humorous and often adult jokes, earrape, and memes. She takes a particular liking to the early 2000's variety. Which has become a staple of her brand and the perrycord community as a whole. Perry often expresses her love for video games. most notably mario, which she posts about on her twitter and within the perrycord group. Dislikes Perry tends to complain at times about that personally bother her, though in a more humorous way. This is not always the case, however. As on multiple occasions she has expressed anger or sadness in a much more serious and straight forward matter. Perry has stated to dislike dead and stale memes. Which is most likely expressed towards modern twitter and reddit memes. Which have been described as going stale very quick due to their quick spread and overuse. She also dislikes Sea foods and spiders, for reasons which are unknown. Perry often posts in a style which parodies "Stan Twitter". Which is a community on twitter of young people, often teens and melienials, using phrases such as "STAN" or "TEAA". She makes fun of this group frequently. Friends and Allies acidpurewater Acid and Perry are seen as good friends and have known each other for a while. Acid themselves is a mod of perrycord, and is given the role as "XYFLUP 2". dairyorange Dairy is seen interacting with perry on numerous occasions. They are friendly with each other and play into one another's antics. Dairy is a mod, under the "STAFF" category. Matt Matt and Perry are identical in multiple aspects. The two are extremely friendly and buddy-buddy. Often using all caps and keyboard mashing to indicate laughter. supermario18 supermario18 is a frequently active member of the perrycord community. they have spoken to at least everyone at least once. Whenever Perry is active or online, supermario is usually one of the first to greet her. They converse frequently and exchange jokes of many variety. me i also her allie hello :D Other allies (possibly) mega Mega and perry have a semi-close bond with each other. They are not seen talking often but do share moments of friendship. awwa awwa is seen interacting with perry on many, many occasions. The two share a very tight relationship, much akin to ones seen with her staff. The two have constant conversation. Often sharing jokes and making new ones. Barack Obama it is hinted that barack obama could have some relation to perry. Weather it be sibling wise or some other unknown way. Enemies Many of perry's enemies have unknown origins and are very mysterious. so, their descriptions will be short.